Talk:Overlord III Episode 11/@comment-2001:14BA:3FB:A700:0:0:0:3-20180919031822/@comment-5728015-20180919044435
We've built up the fact that the nobles consider him valuable (especially the one whose daughter he is engaged to), as he is first in line to succeed the throne; the king loves his son (despite being an idiot), so he, too, wants to see him safe. And... that's it. Nobody else gives a crap about him. *He* considers himself valuable as a hostage for negotiations, the same reason Enrie wanted him alive, but seeing as Ainz is about to wipe out the kingdom's entire military in an instant, there is no need for leverage in negotiating. And, seeing as Demiurgus has already set up an alliance with princess Renner, who in turn supports the younger prince in his bid for the throne, the crown prince is really just kind of in the way. Not enough for Ainz to go out of his way to assassinate him, but, after he tried to kill people Ainz had sworn to protect, he became a fly worth swatting, if only for no other reason than that there was no benefit in him staying alive, and plenty of potential demerits. With him dead, the fat little prince will become king, and Princess Renner will control him like a puppet thanks to being backed by Ainz; they've already struck a deal for her to steadily worsen conditions in the kingdom after the war, in order to spread unrest among the populace, so that, in the end, Renner can blame it all on her brother, sacrifice him to the mob, and have the Re-Estize kingdom become a vassel state of the Sorceror kingdom, with her, the much beloved "Golden Princess", as governor, and the great hero Momon by her side, ensuring a smooth transition. As for the Goblin Horn, there has been plenty of foreshadowing that Enrie's "Leader"/"Commander" level (sort of like charisma in D&D) has been steadily going up since she first summoned the goblins - I believe the light novel was more explicit in pointing this out, but the anime gave plenty of hints (like when she made the captured ogres submit, and Nphie mentioned how incredible that was, and that no ogre would normally submit to a human). Not sure when exactly it comes up, but the Goblin Horn's ability to summon is dependent on the Leadership level of the user (which is why, when she was stopped and interrogated by the El-Rantel guards, the mage was only able to identify that it summoned a number of goblins, but specifically mentioned that he didn't know how many). So someone with no levels in Leadership can only use it to summon a handful of low-level goblins, and someone with several levels in leadership can use it to summon a small army. My guess is Leadership was either an unpopular leveling path in Yggdrassil (possibly due to the lack of any direct offensive benefits), or, like martial arts, it may be unique to the New World. Either way, though, they've been dropping hints for some time now, so it's hardly a complete Deus-ex-machina. And, despite your sarcasm, the village won't be wiped out any time soon: The villagers all proved their loyalty, and it now makes for the perfect Potemkin Village, showing the world the benefits of submitting to Ainz's rule, and that he is willing to kill even Royalty to protect loyal subjects - it's a pretty good-looking proposition, especially when the alternative is what's about to happen to the kingdom's army.